


今日瑞城无事发生

by silentcicada



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), 瑞莫 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentcicada/pseuds/silentcicada
Summary: 自从瑞克杀死了他的搭档，他就再也没有接受再分配的莫蒂，他的一个同事给他出了个小（馊）妙（ 主）招（意），他在夜总会里遇见了一个莫蒂，他们在这里同样是孤身一人。
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> 预警！这是警察瑞克和一个男妓莫蒂的故事，不适者请谨慎食用！这不是1V1！但都是瑞克们与莫蒂们的故事。有两条主线，一个是警察瑞克这一条，一个是迈阿密莫蒂这一条，前者妥妥的HE，小甜饼，你侬我侬，一切恋爱的狗血屁事都可能会发生；后者前途未卜，我会根据剧情走向以及大家的希望来调整他们的结局。

瑞城。

警察瑞克像往常一样走出警局，端着一杯速溶纸杯咖啡站在马路边，准备回到自己的宿舍。

“嘿，老兄，你你你别再去想那个莫蒂了，”一个明显喝醉了的瑞克，跌跌撞撞的走了出来，他喷着口水勾住他同事的肩膀，“我我我我知道一个好地方，那里有很多莫蒂，总总有一款适合你。”

警察瑞克低眉垂眼地说，“我不知道，兄弟，我只是……”

他上一个莫蒂死在他的手里，他们刚结成“一对”不久，他就杀死了他，为此他一直难过到现在，这事儿已经过去半个月了，他依旧耿耿于怀，一直没有接受再分配的莫蒂。

他这样念旧的单身汉收到了同事许多友好的问候，包括他们的莫蒂，莫蒂们对他更加友善，连就餐时他都可以比别人得到多一点的食物，更有人将这种关切转化为行动，比如这眼前这位。

半醉的瑞克拖着他走向警车，打了个酒嗝，“那你就更更更应该去了，老兄，那是个好地方，好——地——方，恐怕你去了之后就就不想再回来了，这才是我应该担心的问题。”

警察瑞克走向驾驶室，正准备打开车门的时候，醉酒瑞克瞪了他一眼，表示他应该坐到副驾驶上去，他眯起眼睛说，“你你你觉得我开不了这该死的警车吗？我是谁？我是瑞克！我tm能一边喝酒一边开宇宙飞船！”说着，他冷漠地挥开警察瑞克的手，一屁股坐进了驾驶位，发动了悬浮汽车。

警察瑞克不知道他们要去哪里，汽车里全是他同事身上的酒精味儿，他打开车窗，脸对着窗外瑞城充满科技感的大楼和空中交通枢纽，让中央空调温和的风扑在脸上。

醉酒瑞克用余光打量了他一会儿，说，“你想谈谈吗？”

他回答，“什么？”

“关于你和你的莫蒂，我是说，你的原原原装莫蒂，你看上去跟他有很深厚的感情。”

警察瑞克不明白他为什么突然提起这个，老老实实的回忆起来，“这个，好吧，在我的维度里，贝丝没有跟杰瑞结婚，她甚至都不认得他，她大学毕业后跟另一个男人结婚了，他们生下来的男孩也不叫莫蒂，而是叫……”

“没有？！”醉酒瑞克大惊小怪地叫道，“怪不得你一直不接受分配的莫蒂，你你你，你根本不知道莫蒂的好处。”

“我知道，我经历过系统的学习和培训，我知道莫蒂可以隐藏我们的脑电波，”警察瑞克有些愠怒，“但是，那不应该成为每一个瑞克都应该有一个莫蒂的理由。你和你的莫蒂之所以在一起，应该因为你们是一家人，你是他的外公，他是你的孙子。”

“Blablabla，得了吧，你知道你像谁吗，你就像我那个一心只想着家庭团结却压根不知道他的儿子每天晚上都在干什么的老爸。”醉酒瑞克嫌恶的说，“好吧，那也是你爸，我爸就是你爸，你这么伟光正，我爸肯定跟你爸不一样，你爸是哪国队长？”

他自认为说了个好笑的笑话，自己哈哈笑了起来，但是警察瑞克没有笑，而是用一种被冒犯到的神情凝视他，于是他也收起了笑容，面无表情的说，“不好笑？好吧，你不懂，你你你，你就是个傻逼，你也不懂莫蒂，因为你他妈根本就没有莫蒂。”他说完，自言自语道，“老天，我真是自讨苦吃。”

“你你你，你不应该花太多的心思在瑞克与莫蒂的关系上，”喝醉的瑞克说，“我们都不是彼此唯一的对象，如果你的莫蒂死了，你可以立刻换一个新的，这就是事实，老兄，你这样只会增添自己的烦恼，你用不着用不着如此，如果你死了你的那个莫蒂也会得到一个新的瑞克，这是一样的。”

不对。警察瑞克在心里说，他不擅长拒绝别人的好意，倒霉的是大多数他自己是混蛋。很多时候，他看他们不顺眼，他们也看他不顺眼，这种程度的嘲讽经常发生，他还不习惯用枪的时候就已经很习惯应对它了。

两下无话，一股子尴尬弥漫开来，警察瑞克只好把目光再次投向窗外，接着他愣住了。

警察瑞克的声调高了几度，“莫蒂城？你tm带我来莫蒂城？”

“安静，傻逼，我可怜的耳膜都要被你震破了。”醉酒瑞克冷冷的说，“莫蒂城怎么了？你现在要要要发作你那弱智的创伤后应激障碍了吗，安静，蠢货。”

醉酒瑞克在路边停下警车，熟门熟路地朝里走，警察瑞克跟着他，他上一次来这个地方还是跟着他的黑警前辈，他还没来得及仔细看看这个地方，一切变故就都发生了，之后他再也没有踏足过这里。

醉酒瑞克带他走的是另外一条路。没多久，他眼前就出现了一大片黑灰色的水泥高墙，像羊肠一样的坑坑洼洼的小路，路边的一楼全都是半掩着的脏兮兮的窄门，像一家家废弃的商铺，一些衣着暴露的莫蒂在门口游荡，几个一群地小声聊天。

警察瑞克隐隐约约知道他们来到什么地方了，在他自己的维度里，他见过这样打扮的男女，他们像苍蝇聚集在垃圾堆旁边一样聚集简陋的汽车旅馆附近，用一夜春宵换一块面包。

警察瑞克皱着眉头环顾四周，问道，“瑞克，这里是什么地方？”

话音未落，他就撞上了前面的瑞克。

“就是这里，”醉酒瑞克仰望着头顶闪烁的霓虹招牌，露出了淫荡的微笑，“欢迎来到莫蒂城的销金窟，傻逼。”

◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆

醉酒瑞克似乎是这里的常客，他刚刚踏入大门，立刻就有一个裹在皮裘里的莫蒂热情地迎上来，他们亲密地拥抱彼此并亲吻对方的脸颊，醉酒瑞克点点身后的另一个自己，低声嘱咐，“他是新来的。”

这个莫蒂心领神会，笑嘻嘻地叫来一个侍应生，耳语几句，就让他带领二人往夜总会更深入的地方去了。

沿途警察瑞克看见不少依偎在瑞克怀里的莫蒂，少年们脸上漂浮着轻佻的微笑，穿着比圣诞夜的色情直播还辣眼。

警察瑞克僵硬地挪开视线。他想离开这里，想质问瑞克为什么带他来，但他还没来得及问出口，就被人打断了。

“Hello，瑞克。”一个金发的莫蒂把手踹在兜里，扭着腰走上来，他小麦色的肌肤在紫红色的灯光下闪烁着魅惑的光泽，嘴里叼着一根棒棒糖，“好久不见，近来如何？”

醉酒瑞克眼睛一亮，快速走向他，两个人互相拥抱，就像握手那样自然地亲吻彼此，旁若无人地勾搭在一起。

警察瑞克感觉自己眼睛受到了伤害。

“请往这边。”侍应生莫蒂恭敬地说，阻止了他追随醉酒瑞克的步伐。

醉酒瑞克揽着他的莫蒂，嫌弃地叫道，“好了！去玩儿吧！去享受！把你的Dick捅进洞里！你毛没长齐吗，这也要人教？”

警察瑞克简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，“你说什么……他是你外孙，瑞克，你疯了吗？”

“嘿！”小麦色的莫蒂不爽地提醒道。

“闭嘴！”醉酒瑞克感到火大，他的这位同事就是太死板，那种学校里的乖乖仔，老师和爸妈的宠儿，所以才不受待见，瑞克不该这么循规蹈矩，“你想像上次一样引发骚乱吗？”

这句话戳到了警察瑞克的痛处，他只能一言不发地目送那二人进入一间房，而他被引向了那间房的隔壁。

这扇门后面会是个什么样的莫蒂？

千万不要是个小麦色的莫蒂，千万不要是个小麦色的莫蒂，千万不要是个小麦色的莫蒂。

警察瑞克在心里重复三遍。他不能想象自己对着一个名义上和伦理上是自己孙辈的孩子“升旗”，他有过妻子，此前从未对同性产生过兴趣，并且，不出意外的话，里面的男孩应该只有十几岁，他现在面对的事比上一次还要糟糕千百倍，但他还是勇敢地推开门走了进去。

屋内的布置很色情，光线被刻意调整的很暗，有红色的大床和黑色的蕾丝，床头有个带镜子的梳妆台，上面陈列着各式各样的性爱玩具，一部分奇形怪状，瑞克完全不能推测出它们是用来干嘛的，而床边坐着一个普通的莫蒂，不是小麦色，穿着莫蒂标准三件套，身上没有奇怪的穿刺，也没有呛鼻子的香水味儿，他用一种幽怨的眼神凝视着他。

警察瑞克一时不知道该不该走进去，而他身后的侍应生飞快地说了句“祝您愉快”就关上了门。

警察瑞克和床上的莫蒂相顾无言。

半晌，瑞克摸摸脑袋，他在“现在就走”和“坐一会儿再走”之间摇摆，正打退堂鼓的时候，莫蒂动了。

那个莫蒂就像换衣服那样平静地把黄色短袖脱了下来，随手扔到地上，接着默默地去解开裤子。

瑞克急忙阻止道，“哦哦哦，你，你这是做什么？”如果是平时，他一定不会觉得一个男孩裸着上半身有什么大不了，他不会多看一眼，就跟看见一段有曲线的木头差不多，但是现在不是了，他连眼睛都不知道该往哪里放，只好侧过脸去。

“在这里还能是做做什么呢？”莫蒂冷冰冰的说，他已经脱下了裤子，里面穿着白色的三角裤，就是一个普通的初中男生会穿的那种，“好了，你也快点脱下来吧。”

警察瑞克几乎想夺路而逃，他正准备叫对方穿上裤子，莫蒂下一句话又把他惊得说不出话。

“还是说，你想让我帮你脱？”

莫蒂说着，缓缓靠近瑞克，他看清了瑞克的警服，嗤笑一声，“警察，哈？”接着跪了下来，像是一只小猫，优雅又淫靡地爬到瑞克的腿间。

他骨架很小，既苍白又瘦弱，似乎营养不良，两个肩胛骨高高耸起，随着他的动作，就像是钢琴的琴锤一样有节奏的起落。

警察瑞克自己的外孙是个小疯子，壮得象头小牛犊，跑起来跟炮仗一样，一头扎进瑞克怀里的时候能把他撞的半天上不来气。

他是瑞克中的异类，他从没拥有过莫蒂，他对莫蒂几乎所有的认知都来自于瑞城的宣传和培训，他见过其他带着莫蒂的瑞克们，他们的莫蒂大多数也是这么矮，手臂也是这么细，他从没见过或是想象过他们不穿衣服的模样，所以此时他只想到这个莫蒂似乎太瘦了，他应该多吃点肉。

莫蒂已经爬到了他的脚边，他紧张地向后躲避，而莫蒂紧紧跟随，直到他的后背紧贴门板。

莫蒂还在接近他，瑞克的心都要从喉咙里跳出来了，他看见莫蒂闭上了眼睛，嘴唇和鼻子往他的胯下靠过去。他望着莫蒂，忽然想起他大学时期曾经被同学怂恿，他们一起看的一部GV的片段。那是一部父子乱伦片儿，两个主演的演技都很烂，剧情也很老套，儿子在屋里撸管被发现，然后被他父亲按住一顿猛干。

片子里的男孩十六七岁，比莫蒂大一些，他给那个中年男人咬的时候神色迷离，鲜红的舌头像条水蛭，他的身材跟莫蒂一样苍白纤细，有的老男人喜欢这种孩子气的小男孩儿，挺变态的。

瑞克看片儿的时候，全然把两位主演扮演的角色抛到了脑后专心致志地撸了一发，最后对着那个受粉色的乳尖儿射了出来。

那之后他再也没看过GV了，此时记忆翻滚，他突然意识到自己的不正常，他对男人是有感觉的，他产生性欲的对象包括未成熟的少年，尤其是瘦弱的卷发男孩，老天，他想着想着，几乎把莫蒂跟GV里那个受合二为一了，仿佛长着水蛭那样的吸血舌头的人是莫蒂，他的舌头不光能把樱桃梗打结，它还能把任何放进他嘴里去的东西打结，然后他会得到所有他渴望的东西。

这太变态了。

当瑞克发现他的老二开始撑起帐篷的时候，他的血液凝固了。

他的耳边响起他妻子和贝丝的声音，“亲爱的”“爸爸”，还有他亲生外孙欢快的那声“外公”。

莫蒂的鼻孔里有气息呼出，瑞克的警服很厚，他应该感觉不到那种被温水喷洒的感觉，但他就是好像感觉到了，他妈的几乎要以为莫蒂的鼻孔是两座火山口，里面喷出的气体热辣辣的烧灼着他的老二，让他全身上下都感到疼痛。

“够了！”警察瑞克一把推开莫蒂，他喘着粗气，大脑都快要烧化了。

所有淫乱的幻想都随着莫蒂远去了，他的空气终于回来了，他终于可以呼吸了。

莫蒂呆愣愣的瘫坐在地上，他被瑞克推的跌了出去，不知道自己哪里做的不够好，“你……你不喜欢这个吗？”他的脑瓜迅速运转起来，撑起一个微笑提议道，“或许，或许我们可以换一种方式。”

“我说够了！”瑞克大叫，心脏的砰砰声撞击在他的耳膜上，让他几乎听不见其他任何声音，他知道他的脸一定也红的不行，“你你你，你给我把那该死的裤子穿上！”

莫蒂害怕了，他四肢并用逃回床边，捡起裤子套上，怯生生地抱着膝盖蜷缩在床脚，一言不发地悄悄偷看瑞克。

警察瑞克稍稍平复了一下呼吸，这时他才注意到莫蒂畏惧的模样，一阵懊恼涌上心头。这是个小孩子，也许他对他太凶了，也许他在这里受到了虐待，瞧瞧那些叫人不忍直视的性爱玩具，他是个滞留在瑞城的莫蒂，一个孤苦伶仃的雏妓，他身上可能有什么隐情，他不应该对他态度那么差。

“咳咳……”瑞克尴尬的舒了口气，他的心渐渐回到了他的胸腔里，也拥有了控制自己思考和语言的能力，于是他渴望缓解气氛，“我刚才……对不起，我不该对你大呼小叫。”

莫蒂害怕的望着他，“不不不，我为我调侃你的职业道歉，警官先生，我……对不起，我不是有意的，我只是……求您别投诉我。”

“投诉？”瑞克不解，莫蒂那张写满恐惧的面孔让他产生了强烈的同情心，这个莫蒂的年纪跟他亲生的外孙差不多，正常情况下，莫蒂应该在学校里读书，他的成绩可能不会太好，但总不至于走到这一步，“等等，孩子——”

莫蒂听见他对自己的称呼，仰起脸跟他对视，他就是个普普通通的莫蒂，自卑，腼腆，又青涩，跟现在风头正盛的那位总统没什么区别。警察瑞克跪坐在他面前，安慰性的抚摸他的后背，又突然意识到这个原本十分温馨的动作此时二十分的龌龊，便讪讪的收回手掌，说道，“听着，孩子——莫蒂，你不用害怕，我不会投诉你的。”事实上，他都不知道投诉是怎么回事，他更在意如何安抚这个误入歧途的小可怜，“但是，也许你不应该做这个。”

“什么？”莫蒂以为自己听错了，咤异地发出疑问，他眼中的泪水还未褪去 。

瑞克摸摸后脑，“我是说，也许，也许你可以换一种生活，比如去上学。”，

“啊……？”莫蒂的表临以肉眼可见的速度扭曲起来，他像是被戳到逆鳞的小龙一样，二话不说就喷起火来，从接受讯息到暴跳如雷，转换只用了0.0001秒钟，“上学？学更多如何伺候好瑞克的方式？如何让你的瑞克活的更久更幸福，哪怕他要砍断你的手，要剥下你全身的皮肤，要把你烧死冻死窒息而死？哪怕他上一个莫蒂刚被他像一袋垃圾一样扔在外星球，而他认为什么也没发生，在宇宙汽车旅馆嫖了一个长着三个咪咪的丁丁头外星人后带着一身恶心的酒气和乱七八糟的臭味，也可以在瑞城申请到一个莫蒂？”

警察瑞克目瞪口呆地看着他发飙完了才讷讷的解释，“我不是……”

“够了！”这个莫蒂大吼道，“我不做你的生意！你你你，你这个混账！”

说完，瑞克没有反应过来，他已经跑走了，并重重的甩上了门。

瑞克摸摸鼻子，可能是他说错了什么话，惹得莫蒂怒不可遏，他不太明白，他经常陷入这种境地，就像不久前他才在飞船上得罪了想要将他从忧郁之中拉出来的同事那样，他不像其他瑞克那么坦率那么大胆，所以他才总是无意中伤害别人，破坏自己和别人的关系。

“WHAT THE HELL？！”

警察瑞克从屋子里慢慢地挪出来的时候，他的同事正好因为刚才那声摔门巨响而探出头来，后者莫名其妙地看着一个莫蒂气冲冲的背影，随后责备地盯向警察瑞克。

“呃……”警察瑞克叹了一口气，“我搞砸了，对不起，我做不到。”

醉酒瑞克的酒已经全醒了，他全身上下就只在腰间围了一条白毛巾，瘦巴巴的胸前有几道鲜红的抓痕，他双手叉腰，感慨道，“是啊是啊，我怎么一点都不奇怪呢？你这个老古板。”

小麦色的莫蒂撩着头发从屋里出来，三个人在走廊里面面相觑，其中两个人衣衫不整，还有一个人穿着警服。

“嘿，听着，”醉酒瑞克说，“我他妈不在乎你现在是要干嘛，好吗？你想现在就回警局，还是想找个地方哭鼻子，我他妈都——不在乎！我现在只想安安静静地打完我的炮，让我的钱没有白花。好了，再见。”

说完，他想起来一件事，补充道，“如果你觉得刚才的莫蒂对你不礼貌，你可以在出门结账的时候跟刚才的莫蒂抱怨一下，这就很足够了。”

他揽着小麦色的莫蒂往屋里走去，这个莫蒂心不在焉地笑着说道，“哈哈，瑞克，我们没必要把事情弄成这样，不是吗？他只是个新人。”

“什么？”醉酒瑞克说道，“他他他，他是你的情人吗，你这个小娼妇，你们这里规定新人可以对顾客大呼小叫？看看他刚才趾高气扬的样子。”

小麦色的莫蒂笑了笑，没有再开口。

警察瑞克嗅到了一丝不寻常的气息，眼下实在不是个好时机，他垂下眼皮，转身向大门走去，静静地说，“我不会举报他的。”

他的身影消失在塑料珠帘之后。

◆◆◆◆◆为了书写和阅读方便，以下简称警察瑞克这个主角瑞克为瑞克◆◆◆◆◆

时间一晃过去了半个月，瑞克跟他的同事就像什么也没发生过一样，那次夜总会的经历根本不存在，他们各自履行职责，醉酒瑞克不再对他的单身事业那么上心，而警察瑞克对他的关注程度远超对方对他的。

瑞克有一次偶然提起醉酒瑞克的莫蒂，得到一个惊人的消息——他的莫蒂是他的原装莫蒂。

瑞克不敢相信，他悄悄窥探他们。他告诉自己，这举动是为了看看醉瑞克有没有性虐待自己的莫蒂，作为警察，他可不能知法犯法，更何况，那个莫蒂是他的原装莫蒂，这在现在很少见了，他怎么能做出那样的事？他怎么能做出那样的事之后，还若无其事地与他的莫蒂相处？

瑞克心事重重，他同事那荒诞的行为他始终不能视若无睹，一个人的起落与整个大环境相比则更加微不足道，一个莫蒂当选了总统，瑞城气象大变，作为基层警员的瑞克掉进盲目雀跃的氛围中，他该感谢莫蒂总统，是他饶了他一命，让他摆脱牢狱之灾，可瑞克始终没法解释那股子没由来的心悸，他有时会陷入极端的惶恐，认为瑞城或许不能再待下去了，他得回家去——这想法太软弱了。

他沐浴在人造太阳光下，“M刺穿R"的旗帜悬挂在他的头顶，像一条条绞索。此时，他下了班，穿着便服，以一个普通瑞克的身份进入了一间普通的酒吧。

瑞克就职的警局较偏僻，离莫蒂城很近，以往莫蒂们一般会避开跟警察有关的一切，现在不一样了，莫蒂总统成了莫蒂们的一记强心针，落单的瑞克很容易受到来自莫蒂们的“友善问候”，瑞克对此早有心理准备，他惊讶的只是第一个骚扰他的居然是一个老熟人。

——夜总会里那个小麦色的莫蒂。

“Hi，瑞克，一个人吗？”小麦色的莫蒂斜靠在他旁边的吧台上，语气轻佻，嘴里的棒棒糖棍儿一翘一翘。

瑞克认为他大概是把自己当成了可以做点儿生意的那些瑞克，毕竟他们在外貌上没有什么大的区别，他冷冷地说，“走开，莫蒂。”

“Oh jeez，你就是这样对待朋友的态度？警-察-先-生。”小麦色莫蒂佯装愠怒的说。

瑞克有些讶异他认出了自己，但还是说道，“我现在没有心情。”

小麦色莫蒂游刃有余地说，“你对什么有心情？瑞克？偷窥你的同僚跟他外孙的亲密生活吗？”

瑞克震惊地望向他。

他惊讶的面孔着实叫这个莫蒂高兴了一阵子，莫蒂进一步提到，“我想你不会吝啬于一杯酒的，瑞克，什么都行，只要是你，不管是什么我都会毫不犹豫吞下去。”

瑞克眯起眼睛看他。

这是公共场合，太色情了，老天，瑞克甚至能听见酒保在偷笑，他的耳朵热了起来。

他稳住声音，做出抗拒的样子，“如果喝完一杯你会滚开吗？”说完，他给自己点了一杯伏特加，而给对方点了一杯带粉色小伞的柳橙汁。

这招来了莫蒂不满的抗议，当然，抗议无效。

小麦色的莫蒂愤愤地咬住吸管，一小口一小口地啜饮。瑞克在心里惦记着他刚才说的事，便问到，“你是怎么知道的？”

小麦色的莫蒂笑着说，“我们偶尔会交流一下。”

“谁？你们和……警察局里的莫蒂们？”瑞克正色道，“他们不应该……这是串通。你的线人是谁？”

“嘘——”莫蒂把食指竖在唇前，左顾右盼了一下，压低声音，“瑞克，这里不方便，我们去楼上。”

酒吧的楼上是旅馆，从侧面的窄楼梯走上去，一条走廊走到头，两边是一间一间的客房，像一条拉链。二层的灯光是昏暗的黄色，地毯看不清是绿色还是棕黑色，墙纸都有些返潮脱落，这不是什么高档的旅店，更像是发生一次性性交易的绝佳场所。

他大脑里乱七八糟地想着，跟随莫蒂进入了一间客房。果然，门刚刚碰上，莫蒂就迫不及待地扑进他怀里，抬着头亲吻他的下巴，一双小细胳膊环抱住他，爪子还不安分的在他背上和腰上乱摸。

这个小麦色的莫蒂跟其他的莫蒂很不一样，他非常性感，那是一种超越年龄的性感，就像一个性感的成年人披着孩子气的外衣，那外衣太小，遮不住他诱人的身姿，任何男性都很容易跟他坠入情网，这跟“洛丽塔”式的恋爱不同，你会觉得你交往的对象，是一个风情万种的成年人，只是他住在小孩儿的身体里。

“瑞克……瑞克……”莫蒂用一种极度诱人的嗓音呢喃着对方的名字，他故意用这样的声音施咒，少年变声期的声音很特别，而这个莫蒂懂得如何利用它。

这是错的，瑞克心想，但是没人会知道的，这是一场单纯的交易，他只需要掏钱，就能享受到一场久违的性爱。

莫蒂的爪子悄悄挪到前方，放在瑞克的“那个”部位上，而瑞克没有反抗，他把这当做是他的默许，便跪了下来，张开嘴，试图用牙齿去叼拉链的吊坠。

他太魅惑了，金色的头发披在背上，像一只发情的小狮子，外套被他甩开后，半截小背心什么都遮不住，短裤也只是堪堪包裹住圆润的翘臀，他的大腿和脚丫，他全身上下每一处细节，每一个表情，都太他妈火辣了。

这是一只时时刻刻都散发着情欲气味儿的野兽，满世界追着雄性求欢。他就想要被侵犯，被粗暴对待，被宣告主权，他妈的简直是个天生的娼妓。

瑞克的阴茎硬了起来。

可他的姿态一瞬间在瑞克的大脑里跟另一个试图给他口交的莫蒂重合了，就像兜头一盆冷水。

莫蒂就是莫蒂。

莫蒂甚至还不够十八岁。

小麦色的莫蒂的脑袋被按住了，瑞克不允许他继续了。

“嘁，”莫蒂轻蔑地呸了一声，“好吧，先生，您可真行。”他麻溜地爬了起来，拍拍膝盖上粘到的渣滓。

“或许你应该直接告诉我你的线人是谁，而我不会告诉别人你在外面胡乱接活儿。”瑞克说。

莫蒂把外套穿好，去床边坐下，“什么线人？警察先生，我们不需要线人，我们只是在聊天，谈谈家常，讨论一下瑞克与莫蒂的冒险，杰西卡的胸部，还有那些不同寻常的事情，比如你老是盯着别人的莫蒂，你就不怕挨揍吗？上次是他带你来的，我记得，你这是恩将仇报。”

瑞克完全没想到他的行为从别人看来是这么龌龊，就像觊觎朋友的妻子的流氓，“嘿，我没有那个意思！”他澄清自己。

莫蒂说，“那你是什么意思？你你你不想拥有他？你是不想拥有一个莫蒂，还是单纯地不想拥有他？你在幻想什么？”

“让我猜猜，你在幻想，你在幻想（醉酒）瑞克有没有强奸他的莫蒂？他会不会像对待我那样对待他的莫蒂？他会不会亲他的嘴唇，在没人的地方摸他的屁股？而你幻想自己能够目睹这一幕，你想看到他操自己的莫蒂，然后你就可以可以跳出来指责他，指责他和自己的孙子交配，你你你真的是这样想的吗？Jeez，老兄，你可真变态。”

“别急着反驳我，瑞克，你能否以上帝……不，以你自己之名发誓，你没有这样想过？你你你，你真的没有想过吗？还是说，你希望在你发现他们正在做爱之后，他们能叫你一起继续做下去，你们三个人一起，你想看着莫蒂在你家身下哭泣？不不不，别反驳我，瑞克，别急着反驳，你你——你真的不需要我给你来一发口活儿吗，你的阴茎看上去要爆炸了。”

“不需要？好吧，你真是个奇怪的人，你是我见过最奇怪的瑞克，有的瑞克觉得这很恶心，我可以理解，但你，你就他妈像个穿着贞操锁的婊子，你把钥匙攥在手里，只愿意把它交给心爱之人，你以为你在哪儿？迪士尼？”

“让我解答你的疑惑吧。”小麦色的莫蒂说道，“他没有干过他。（醉酒）瑞克把我们跟他的莫蒂分的可清楚了，那是他的心头肉，他他他或许对他不够温柔，但他永远不会真的伤害他，他们是真正的灵魂伴侣，他也永远不会让他的莫蒂知道他在偷偷干另一个维度的莫蒂——抱歉，变态先生，让您失望了，他们是清白的，不管你再怎么偷窥他们，哪怕你在他们家里对着他们的床装一个监控，你也不能看见你想看的东西。”

他连珠炮似的话让瑞克毫无还口之力，他半天反应不过来，不知道自己该为哪一句话辩解，任何自证清白的话在此时说出来都十分不可信，毕竟他的裤裆还膨胀着，并且，就在莫蒂刚才那一番话说完后，它变得更大了，完全不受瑞克本人的控制。

小麦色的莫蒂明显注意到了，他笑的很暧昧，说，“先生，我最后问您一遍，如果您需要，我已经准备好了，如果您不需要，我现在立刻走人，——你他妈到底想不想干我？”

瑞克完全失去了语言能力，他想拒绝，喉咙像是被什么堵住了，于是他眼睁睁看着莫蒂从床上站起来，缓慢地、给他余地地走过来，莫蒂这次没有跪下了，他拉着瑞克的手，带着他走到床边，又让他坐下。

这是个妖怪，而你就要被他吃掉了。

瑞克凝视着他的双眼。他跪在瑞克的大腿间，两个人贴的太近了，莫蒂捧着他的脸俯视他，表情很郑重。

距离在缓慢地缩短，这个莫蒂抚顺了自己的刺，温和地试探着，他用行动告诉瑞克——如果你不想，你可以立刻叫停。瑞克明白，可他无法再拒绝了，他拒绝的念头就像蜡烛的灯芯一样被掐灭了，或许是因为这个莫蒂太他妈懂了，或许是因为他的阴茎太疼了，或许因为他太久没有纾解过，或许因为他不知道莫蒂的好处，或许因为他真的是个变态，或许以上都有可能，这太混乱了，一个瑞克被一个莫蒂控制了，他中了咒语，连莫蒂身上的廉价香水味儿都像是混了迷情剂，他不能、不能再次将他拒之门外了。

于是他们接吻了。

莫蒂的舌头滑腻腻的，灵活且熟练地挑逗他，在瑞克的口腔内肆意横行，先机掌握在他手中，他想怎么玩弄这个瑞克都行，这让他觉得新鲜。大多数瑞克侵略性极强，他们又暴躁又锐利，满身的火药味儿，一言不合就会口吐芬芳，这种时候莫蒂只需要温顺地附和他，称赞他，一边哭泣一边继续信任他，就可以讨得他欢心，还能多拿点小费，但是这个瑞克跟他们不一样，他太柔和了，他会真诚地道歉，会自我怀疑，有过分的责任感和道德感，莫蒂想要摧毁他的这一切。

他饥渴地吮吸瑞克的唾液，不舍得让自己的舌头离开对方的领地哪怕一秒，他很久没有这么渴望得到一个人了，他自己也硬了，两人的阴茎隔着裤子贴在一块儿，莫蒂小小地前后摆动腰部，让它们彼此摩擦，爽的哼哼唧唧。

瑞克听着他和对方接吻带来的那些淫靡的水声和莫蒂的呻吟，大脑空前活跃。在这个莫蒂面前他好像是个处男，他在心里唾弃自己，一边抱着公序良俗不肯放手，一边跟名义上是自己的直系后代的男孩儿接吻，他们马上就会结合了，但不是正经的那种交往关系，他们只是在谈一笔生意，不存在爱情一类复杂的成分，他可以把这个莫蒂当成别的什么人，假装他是个陌生的男妓，这样他就可以毫无心理压力地跟他发生关系，然后他可以学着他的同事，他比他的同事要幸运，至少他没有莫蒂，不需要过双面人的生活。

莫蒂哼哼着，他身上起了薄汗，环抱住瑞克的脖子，“瑞克……瑞克……”他不清不楚地说着话，一边模糊的吐字，一边还不舍的把自己的舌尖儿留在对方口中。瑞克不管不顾地吮吻他的舌头和唇角，把他的嘴唇摩擦的红艳艳的，他要慢慢夺回主动权，莫蒂所做的只是引诱，他已经成功了，现在应该是瑞克的主场了。

瑞克紧紧地搂住了莫蒂的腰，大手顺着他的脊柱往上走，把他那干枯的豹纹毛绒外套从他身上扯了下来，露出里面半截松松垮垮的小背心，刚才瑞克就觉得这背心穿着除了勾引男人没什么用处，它什么都遮不住，就像个胸罩似的，只会让男人变得更性奋。瑞克只需要动动手指就可以让它移位，露出后面的果实来，他也确实那么做了，用长着茧子的手指揉搓那一对小小的乳珠，莫蒂发出尖锐的呻吟，皱着鼻子嗯嗯啊啊的叫了起来。

这个莫蒂很淫荡，是个风月场上的老手，他虽然年轻，经验却很丰富，他的乳头几乎像女人的一样敏感，瑞克只是搓了搓，它们就站了起来，瑞克感觉到他的阴茎也更用力地戳了他的几下。

他费劲的把自己的舌头从莫蒂嘴里抽出来，招来莫蒂不满的哼唧，等瑞克含住他的乳头的时候，莫蒂爽的挺起胸膛，几乎想把整个乳房塞进对方嘴里去，他闭上了眼睛，专心致志地感受瑞克的舌头、牙齿、还有那股吸力，触电般的感觉从胸前传到全身，他全身都是导体，每一寸肌肤都因为酥麻而战栗。

等到一边的果实在他口中熟透，他再换到另一边，在莫蒂胸口留下一串口水印子，他一手掐着他细细的腰，另一只手继续像捻豆子一样捻那个已经被吮吸的红肿的小小的乳头。莫蒂大声喘息起来，他就跟他的乳头一个德行，随便碰几下就又软又糯，不需要瑞克特别做什么，他的身体就已经准备好接受交配了。也许是他抱着揽客的想法出门，出来之前已经给自己做好了清理和前期工作;也许他已经习惯了被男人亵玩，当他处于这样的情况，身体就会条件反射调整到最佳状态，不论是那是一种原因，现在都可以便宜瑞克。

他搂着莫蒂又亲又咬，把他的胸口弄的不成样子，指痕和吻痕遍布在他的上半身，两个乳头硬的像石头，当他停下的时候，莫蒂立刻说，“我衣服里有润滑油。”

瑞克确实是准备去床头柜里找找的，一般这种地方都会准备这些，但鉴于莫蒂自告奋勇，他便把他抱起来放在床上，让少年在床上躺好，他则去翻他扔在旁边的毛茸上衣。

“嗯，只有润滑油？”瑞克摇了摇那个瓶子。

“我是自由主义者，”莫蒂笑道，“我喜欢零距离。”

瑞克犹豫了。

“放心，我没有什么奇怪的外星疾病，当然，地球疾病也没有。”莫蒂说，“从这一点上来说，我很干净。”

“我不是这个意思，我只是……算了，随便吧，把腿分开一点儿。”

莫蒂乖乖地照做了。他的短裤早就被阴茎撑起了一个包，勒的他很难受，但他需要忍耐，拆包裹的喜悦应该留给上帝，现在这个瑞克是他的上帝。

瑞克盯着他的裆部看了好一会儿，他穿的是女式牛仔裤，那种破破烂烂、穿上之后会露出半个屁股的款式，瑞克曾经在社交网络上见过穿这种短裤的女孩儿，他每一次都会迅速划开那些让他尴尬的照片，他在心里把这美其名曰为他对妻子的忠诚，和禁欲一样，这都源自于他对家庭的爱，源自于他对妻子的爱，对女儿的爱，因为他爱她们，所以他必须尊重女性，即便她们在他面前露出胸部，他也不能对她们有什么非分之想，这才是正确的与家庭和睦相处之道，尤其是当他目睹了那些家庭关系失败的瑞克的所作所为之后更是如此。

当你希望拥有一部分，就必须同时放弃另一部分。瑞克用牺牲一部分自我的方式，换来了幸福美满的家庭，他的贝丝没有被杰瑞那个卢瑟缠上，没有未婚先孕，没有早熟的屁事儿一大推的叛逆女儿，没有胆小怕事脑筋也不够好用的拖油瓶儿子，她学业有成，事业有成，有一个英俊的同事做丈夫，还有一个活泼开朗的聪明男孩儿，她一生顺风顺水，比绝大多数维度的贝丝都要好太多，她是距离中央有限曲线十分遥远的贝丝，不同，却幸福。瑞克也是。

瑞克现在的生活很美满，即便他不加入瑞城，他也是个快乐平凡的老人，这都是他应得的，他可是放弃了一个瑞克最值得骄傲的那一部分自己，才获得了如今拥有的东西。

他的一切都是他应得的。

所以没有任何人可以打破它。

即便他干了眼前这个莫蒂。

他的宇宙里没有莫蒂，所以他跟莫蒂根本就是陌生人，他为什么要接受一个压根不认识的小男孩跳出来自称是他的外孙呢？他的女儿可没有生育过这样不讨喜的小孩子，又矮又瘦，相貌也很平凡，头脑更别提，这不是瑞克·桑切斯的后代。

这孩子跟他什么关系也没有，他只是一个男妓，他是自愿的，这场性事不存在威逼利诱，他们各取所需，这很公平。

瑞克把手伸向牛仔裤勒的紧紧的扣子，抠了两下都没抠开，变得有点烦躁。

莫蒂用自己的手覆住他的手，引导他解开了它。

他牛仔裤下面穿着一条白色的丁字裤，布料只能包住前面的敏感部位，后面就是一条细绳，深深地勒在臀缝里，此时它的前端已经有点被打湿了，有一小块儿深色的污渍，散发着一点儿腥味儿，那是一种模糊了性别的香味儿。

莫蒂难耐地扭动身体，嘟哝道，“快点……”

“忍住，婊子，”瑞克恶声说，“你的屁股可能会保不住。”

莫蒂噗嗤一声笑了出来，“瑞克，我知道你的本事，我会没事的。”瑞克趴在他的腿间，他就用大腿去摩擦他的脸颊，“求你了，好吗？”

“我想要你。”

瑞克在他的大腿内侧狠狠地咬了一口。

“啊！”莫蒂吃痛的尖叫，嘴上却还是笑嘻嘻，“我以为你品行端正，上了床也会温柔些呢。”

“这么说你后悔了吗？”瑞克说。

“我没有，”莫蒂说，“我想要你，瑞克，请对我好一点儿。”

瑞克轻轻地舔了舔他的牙印烙下的地方，他确实用了点力气，那块皮肤已经开始渗出血丝，他尝到了血腥，还有莫蒂的汗水的咸味儿，他的舌头在他大腿内侧逡巡，把莫蒂的大腿弯舔的亮晶晶的，他的皮肤很细嫩，瑞克在上面留下了好几个紫色的吻痕，莫蒂除了哼哼，并没有拒绝。

瑞克在他的下体前面停下来，他又做了一秒钟的心理建设，才把他的丁字裤扯了下来。

莫蒂年轻的阴茎跳了出来，十分活跃地抖动了几下，从顶端流出了一丝透明的粘液，黏在他的肚皮上。瑞克握住它，他是第一次给其他男性做这个，不太顺手，好在大家都是男人，他知道对方的敏感点在哪里，只需要一点点技巧就可以让莫蒂呻吟着射出来。

这个速度对莫蒂来说有点快了，他经历了射精过后的短暂的贤者时间，而瑞克继续一言不发地拧开润滑剂的盖子，润滑剂在距离莫蒂的阴茎五厘米高的地方被挤出，透明的黏糊滴落在他疲软的阴茎上，凉的莫蒂骂了声脏话，那些粘液顺着性器继续往下流，在紧闭的括约肌前被瑞克的手指截住，手指带着润滑液试探性地插了进去。

“哈……”就像是被打开了什么开关，莫蒂长吁一口气，抬高了下巴，他的脖子上还没有清晰的喉结，动脉和肌肉伴随着呼吸而滑动。

瑞克的喉咙变得更紧了，从刚才开始他就没法儿说出话来，现在他的呼吸声一定粗到可以被莫蒂拿来嘲笑一百次了。

就像莫蒂说的那样，他已经准备好了，他的肠道内柔软湿热，十分富有弹性地包裹住瑞克的手指，当他把手指变成两根的时候，后穴也毫不费力地吞了进去。

瑞克的手指上有一些薄茧，他双指并拢，在莫蒂的后穴内旋转抠挖，不断让莫蒂发出祈求的哼叫，他痒的难受，一股一股奇异的麻痒从性器四周向他的全身扩散，他好像被一种能催情的种子寄生了，瑞克把种子在他的后穴种下，只要他转动手指，它就可以让莫蒂变得更加痛苦更加迫切，当瑞克的手指擦过他的前列腺，莫蒂脑海内的那枚种子以闪电般的速度向他全身的血管扩散自己的根系，它们不断地释放催情的毒素，让他变得愈发疯狂。

"瑞克······瑞克······求你了，"莫蒂沙哑的说，"给我吧。"他缩紧后穴。

妈的。

面对一个湿漉漉的、紧致温暖的穴，瑞克感觉自己不能再忍下去了，他的阴茎就像莫蒂渴望的那样，已经硬的像石头了，它完全勃起了，瑞克已经有好一段时间没有体会过这么强的性欲的折磨，他解开自己的裤腰带。

莫蒂死死地注视他解开皮带的动作，脸红的像苹果，眼睛亮晶晶的。

“砰——！”

房门被极暴力地踹开，重重地摔在墙壁上又重重地弹回来，发出一声巨响。

屋内的二人都吓了一跳，瑞克解裤子的手停在半途，目瞪狗呆地看着门口出现的人。

莫蒂还没来得破口大骂，定睛一看，顿时吓得脸色苍白，他迅速合上腿，结结巴巴地喊道，“瑞……瑞克。"

WHAT THE FUCK!?

屋子里的瑞克看到莫蒂战战兢兢的怂样儿，他的瑞克大脑一瞬间冒出了一个让他五雷轰顶的猜想。

这个风骚的小混蛋是有饲主的。

门外的瑞克收回脚，他穿着一件拉风的颜色鲜艳的风衣，里面的T恤尖领快开到胸口，头上还架着一副时髦的彩色墨镜。

这跟小麦色的莫蒂在穿着上是一路的。

“莫蒂，你这个小婊子……”拉风的瑞克一步一步，慢慢地踏进屋内，整个人都像一座即将喷发的活火山，雷电风暴在他的眼中聚集，这世上恐怖之事即将降临。

莫蒂惊恐地挤出一个微笑，“……我可以解释……亲爱的，你什么时候回来的？”

“关你屁事？”拉风瑞克骂道，“我才出去几天，你他妈背着我搞了几个瑞克？你这婊子。”

"我可以解释!"

"放屁!"风衣瑞克对他竖起中指，眼睛冷漠地瞟向旁边提着裤腰带的自己，语气凶狠的说，"滚回家艹你的莫蒂去，王八蛋，这贱人今天不开张。"

瑞克看了一眼莫蒂，刚才还千娇百媚的骚劲儿全都烟消云散了，此时他正像兔子一样乖乖巧巧地跪坐在床上瑟瑟发抖，都不敢直视对方的眼睛。

瑞克明白了，他在这里才是多余的，莫蒂并不需要他的帮助，而这小混蛋的饲主没有直接揍上来就已经很给他面子了，他该离开了。 

他装作没有看到那个穿着风衣的瑞克走向莫蒂的样子，也装作没有看到那个莫蒂畏惧又喜悦地凝望他的眼神，每个瑞克都有自己的莫蒂，每个莫蒂也都有自己的瑞克，他们拥有彼此，但是这其中不包括他这个瑞克。

他甚至都不像个瑞克。

他走出酒吧，酒保用一种八卦且怜悯的眼神目送他，明显知道刚才的情况，更增添了他心中的悲哀。他的阴茎还没有完全软下来，这时候连骂娘的心思都没了，他在瑞城里孤身一人，像个游离于世界之外的蝼蚁，没有人需要他，他以为做了警察可以维护瑞城的和平，结果他只是在为虎作伥，自从他的第一个莫蒂的悲剧之后，他一直都在装作什么也没看见，没看见那些肮脏的交易，没看见那些嚣张的帮会分子，没看见那些受苦受难的底层莫蒂，没看见高高在上的瑞克们对莫蒂们的所作所为，一切都是无意义的，一切都不值得，这是他唯一最瑞克的地方。

瑞城的中央空调今天似乎温度调低了一些，让他觉得有些寒冷，滚烫的情欲熄灭了不少，他想回家了。

那个有贝丝和杰克(他的亲孙子，我杜撰的)的家。

但他已经在瑞城注册过了，他没有传送枪，私自持有传送枪和传送液都是非法的，未经上报和允许他不能擅自离职，他目前能回去的地方只是胶囊似的警察宿舍。


	2. 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章节提示：1.本章节包含部分莫蒂水仙，没有水仙车，至少本章节把他们当做朋友看也行   
> 2.日常歧视杰瑞   
> 3.我总有一天要让MR尝到追妻火葬场的滋味  
> 4.有极少量QJ提及

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我发四，一章不搞到一万字我坚决不发。

"你他妈是不是一天不给人操就不舒服?"迈阿密瑞克一脚把小心翼翼向他靠近的莫蒂踹开，"他操的你爽了吗?混蛋！"

莫蒂的声音都在发抖，他的肩膀被踢到了，有点痛，不敢再接近了，"瑞克，我······我很想你，"他的笑容就像稻草一样干枯，"你从哪儿回来?"

“跟你没关系，蠢货，你把我的好心情全给搅了，”他的顺服没有让他的瑞克怜惜他，瑞克还是大为光火，“我他妈刚刚被一大票叫什么blabla的长的比蟑螂还恶心一万倍的外星虫子追了两个小时，我差一点点就成了它们的盘中餐！莫蒂！而我刚他妈踏进瑞城，隔着十条街道都能闻到你的骚味儿，所有人都在谈论你的风流韵事，莫蒂，你真是给我一份大礼！”

“趴下，婊子，自己把屁股扒开。”他的瑞克冷冰冰地命令道。

莫蒂很久没有见到瑞克这样动怒了，事实上，他已经很久没见到他的瑞克了，那股恐惧和兴奋交织在一起的怪异情绪让他的心脏缩成了一颗桃核，他的瑞克愤怒的、毫无感情的脸孔居高临下地蔑视他，他刚才骂警察瑞克是变态，其实他自己也是个变态，在这种时候他为他的瑞克勃起了，他知道接下来会发生什么，他的瑞克为他吃醋了，他的瑞克希望独占他，这个想法让他非常愉快，他也希望自己能够独占他。

于是莫蒂听话地趴在床上，让臀部高高翘起，他的腰软绵绵地塌下来，又细又柔韧，非常适合用手抓住，他颤颤巍巍地去掰开自己的臀瓣，把布满润滑液的后穴展示给对方。

瑞克一眼就看见了那些黏糊糊的润滑液，他想也没想就甩了一巴掌上去，小麦色的臀部立即浮现一个红色的掌印。

莫蒂吃痛的呜咽，紧接着被什么东西塞进了嘴里，他仔细一看，是他的短裤。

莫蒂看不见他身后的瑞克在做什么，紧张地吞咽着口水，他听见拉开拉链的声音，一个热乎乎的东西在他的穴口和臀缝来回黏腻地摩擦，他知道是瑞克的阴茎。

他的瑞克是个典型的"瑞克"，跟警察瑞克最大的区别就在于，他拥有绝大多数瑞克都有的坏脾气，只要你下手得当，挑起每一个瑞克的怒火将会变得很容易，这个莫蒂很了解他的瑞克，比他的瑞克对他的了解要多得多，他很清楚如何让他生气，如何熄灭他的怒火。

此时，他期待着，畏惧着，他的阴茎半软不软地打着颤，他确实已经准备好了，但瑞克异于常人的粗壮阴茎毫不怜惜地直挺挺地冲进他的身体里，还是让他痛的流出眼泪。

瑞克凶狠地操他，把他的屁股当成玩具似的揉捏，他的手上有一些茧子和伤疤，粗粝地摩擦少年细嫩的肌肤，莫蒂的屁股没几分钟就变得伤痕累累。

瑞克在性爱方面很懂行，他跟联合体谈恋爱，跟几百号人在众目睽睽之下没日没夜地狂欢，莫蒂是老早就尝试过这滋味的，他跟他的瑞克早就鬼混在一起了，然而经历再多，他到底年纪不大，他的屁股还没有被玩松，那他遭受折磨就是必然的。

瑞克那起码有25厘米的阴茎在他的后穴里大开大合地进出，磨的他的肠道火辣辣的疼，他觉得自己可能受伤了。瑞克压着他的腰，不让他起身。他们之前无数次的性爱造就了一些默契，比如没有瑞克的允许，他不可以取悦任何人，他必须沉默，必须忍受，必须全然坦诚自己，必须绝对服从命令。

没有命令也是命令的一种，瑞克还在生气，他以肉刃劈开莫蒂的身体，疼痛几乎淹没了所有快感，莫蒂需要弥补，他无声的流泪，把所有声音吞咽回肚子里，几乎要把口中的布料用牙齿撕碎了。

他看不见他的瑞克用一种鹰隼般的目光凝视着他。他把莫蒂撞的不断耸动，他知道莫蒂在哭，他们每一次做爱他都要哭，好像永远长不大，他们第一次的时候莫蒂哭的不能更凶了，瑞克不得不一边操他，一边像对待小婴儿那样把他搂在怀里，在他耳边不停地安慰他，叫他放松，说他是个好孩子，说外公很爱你。这两话里起码有一句是真的。

现在事情稍微有点变化了，瑞克心想，他的莫蒂在青春期里变得越来越漂亮，比其他任何莫蒂都更漂亮，他好像在跟他姐比赛谁更时髦，抢在夏末前面把皮肤晒成了这个鬼颜色，瑞克很喜欢，他也喜欢他的金发，喜欢他的小雀斑，喜欢他穿着破塑料袋一样的背心和小裤衩在他面前晃荡，喜欢他的短裤边儿露出的一点点臀肉。

迈阿密瑞克从来都不否认自己是个疯子，他比瑞克的平均疯狂值还要高出200个百分点，他跟自己的莫蒂上了床，在莫蒂差点儿被糖豆国王强奸的那天晚上。

就跟所有的莫蒂一样，他的莫蒂也被糖豆国王吓得哭哭啼啼，他不知道其他的瑞克是怎么做的，但他在之后给莫蒂上了一堂生动且丰富的性教育课，可能是为了一劳永逸地消除莫蒂对于跟男人做爱的恐惧，也可能是一时精虫上脑，谁都不知道原因。

他们的第一次，莫蒂至少有一半是自愿的，他可以呼救，但他没有，他们就在家里，贝丝和夏末、杰瑞就在楼下看电视，莫蒂只是最初推搡了他几下，就没再反抗过了，之后他的眼泪洇湿了半个枕头。

瑞克也不知道事情怎么就变成了现在这样，据他所知，在他离开的这段时间里，他的莫蒂至少跟两个瑞克上过床，哦， 还不算刚才差点得手的那个。

他是不是经常在酒吧里搭讪瑞克，带他们上楼，然后找他们要钱，或许他根本不会要钱，他只是想被操而已。

迈阿密瑞克想到这儿，揪住莫蒂的头发，把他扯了起来。

莫蒂痛苦地扭曲了表情，牛仔裤几乎要被他的唾液打湿完了，瑞克把它从他嘴里拽出来，然后趁他的嘴还没闭上的时候吻了上去。

莫蒂主动伸出舌头，跟他的舌头缠绕在一起，吞咽的水声响亮地刺激二人的耳膜和性器。

“嗯……瑞克……瑞克……”莫蒂一边跟他接吻，一边呢喃。

莫蒂嘴里的味道说不上好，瑞克也不遑多让。前者嘴里的棒棒糖味儿刚才全送给了警察瑞克，现在他嘴里大约只有眼泪和牛仔裤的咸味儿，他的瑞克尝起来则是一股子不知名的酒精混合物的气味，他一定又把一大堆奇奇怪怪的神经麻痹型饮料混在一起吞下去了。

这个吻并不甜蜜，莫蒂心里却高兴得发起抖来。从瑞克吻他的时候起，性爱所代表的含义就不是惩罚，而是缠绵了。

迈阿密莫蒂激动地腾出一只手按上瑞克的头，他们的呼吸交织在一起，产生了一种窒息感，莫蒂的脸憋的通红，他只顾着讨好瑞克的舌头而忘记了呼吸。

他的瑞克离开他几个月了，他已经记不清楚，他并非那种会数着日子等父母回家的孩子，时间在静默中流逝，不被刻意铭记，此时回想，却好像如隔三秋。

瑞克亦深深地亲吻他。

瑞克并非不生气，他只是突然不明白自己在愤怒些什么，这不是他的莫蒂第一次约炮，他们没到瑞城来的时候这个事儿就发生过好多次了，瑞克都处理的挺好，没有破坏他跟莫蒂之间微妙的关系。  
  
他的莫蒂就算不是所有莫蒂里最漂亮的那一个，也绝对是他们之中最擅长魅惑人心的那一个，何况是在瑞城这样的地方？莫蒂们天生就会吸引瑞克，像一块儿磁铁，不分昼夜散发着“求瑞克”的信号，他的莫蒂在这信号里加了一个下流字眼，自然会有成倍的瑞克们趋之若鹜。

这一切都在合理的范围内发生了。  
  
另外，他的莫蒂技术可真是越来越好了，他的屁股直往外冒水儿，肠道又软又会吸，每一个蠕动的节奏都恰到好处，瑞克的阴茎在里面一动不动几分钟，这按摩一直没停过。

这真挺不错的，瑞克眯起眼睛，他松开莫蒂的脸，结束了这个连法国人也会感到逊色的色情之吻。

他的视线落在他们结合的地方，那里有莫蒂的小屁股和他的小穴——这个称呼是对待女孩儿时用的——小穴被粗壮的阳物撑得满满，肉棒每一次都带出一股小溪似的淫水，淅淅沥沥的，顺着会阴流下来，滴落在床单上。

“莫莫蒂，”他咧开嘴笑了，露出一排发黄的牙齿，“你把床单都弄脏了，坏孩子。”

迈阿密莫蒂哼唧，“对不起……对不起，瑞克，瑞克……外公！”

“你想要更多吗，坏小孩？”瑞克假惺惺地问道。他们喜欢在床上用特定的称呼来强调他们背德的关系，让做爱的刺激感成倍增长，让彼此对于他们而言有别于他们各自拥有的其他床伴，让他们知道对方对于自己来说是极其特殊的那一个，而他们两个则在“极其”上“更加”特殊，他们是原装的一对儿，不懂得平行维度的人可能不会明白这种特殊。  
  
——好吧，也可以说，这只是莫蒂又在耍他的小花招，他只有在做爱的时候才会管他的瑞克叫“外公”，就像SM双方设置好的安全词那样，只要莫蒂这样说了，瑞克就会懂得他的弦外之音。作为给莫蒂回应，瑞克把阴茎用力捅了进去，刻意擦过莫蒂的前列腺。  
  
莫蒂的阴茎头部控制不住地泄出一些精液，他张大嘴却说不出话，瑞克顶着他的最深处，还掐着他的屁股和大腿旋转研磨，老天，瑞克的阴茎对他来说真的太大了，他的大脑也要被它捣成一锅烂糊了。  
  
“我知道，我知道，你想要更多，你一直都吃不饱，”瑞克邪恶的说，“我就没见过比你更淫荡的莫蒂，你真的一天都离不开男人。”  
  
莫蒂咽下一口唾液，大脑和喉头翻滚着几句好听的浪话，“我……我离不开你，瑞克……外公……轻点儿……”

瑞克加快了挺动的速度，把莫蒂的后穴插成了艳熟的红色，穴口沾了一圈白色的泡沫，瑞克巨大的阴茎就在里面快速进出，少年的屁股和大腿都被撞红了。就这样过了不知道多久，莫蒂已经几乎失去意识，他的阴茎硬挺挺的贴着小腹，终于在最后一次凶猛的深入后舒舒坦坦的去了一次，两个人在垃圾堆一样的床上抱在一块儿。

瑞克的阴茎在他的屁股里射精之后还不愿意离开，莫蒂不着急摆脱，被填满的感觉还不赖，他很满意这次的性事，虽然约炮失败还被他的瑞克捉奸在床，可他的身心此时都很满足，除了精液之外，还有什么暖洋洋的东西在他的血管里流动。

大约过了三分钟，瑞克才换了个姿势，躺在床上，莫蒂顺势趴在他胸前。瑞克的酒劲儿差不多全消了，又恢复成了那个随便的模样。

“你刚才挺不错的，瑞克。”莫蒂说，他想跟他的瑞克说点儿什么，随便展开一个话题都行，但不会是刚才那几个蠢的要命的了。

“我一直都很不错，莫莫蒂。”瑞克淡淡的说，“所以……你最近在这儿混的挺好，是吗。”

莫蒂挠挠鼻子，“还行吧，”这样下去他们肯定又会说到他跟多少人上过床，他们分别都是什么样的人，blabla，诚然，对于迈阿密莫蒂来说性经验丰富是一种变相的骄傲，不过这个时候他不想抖这个机灵，“……对了，你知道吗，瑞城选出了一个莫蒂当总统，就在不久之前。”

瑞克紧紧皱起眉头，“是的，我知道，我就是为这事儿来的。”

“这有什么问题吗？”莫蒂问。

“问题很大，莫蒂，”瑞克一骨碌翻起来，捡起裤子利索的套上，“好了，快穿好你的衣服，我们得离开这儿了。”

“什么？”莫蒂疑惑地望着他的动作，“为什么？”

“路上再跟你解释！”瑞克头也不回地说，“快穿衣服，我们得想办法搞一把传送枪……不不不，在那之前，我们得先去把我们留在瑞城档案里的记录消除了，光是离开这里根本无济于事，我们要做的太多了！”

“可你都还没……好吧，fuck，我早该认命了，”莫蒂气馁地垂下肩膀，“瑞克，你是不是又把瑞城派去的联络员不小心炸死了？”

“我的字典里没有"不小心"，莫蒂！注意你的言辞！”莫蒂眯起眼睛瞪他，“好吧，或许有那么一次，”瑞克说，“这他妈不是现在的重点！莫蒂，我们得离开这儿！这儿就他妈是个监狱！莫蒂，你明白我的意思吗，这儿就是一个瑞克监狱！以前我们过的还行，是因为有一个还行的典狱长，现在换了一个！”

“哈，当然了，因为你不肯接受一个莫蒂总统。毕竟在你们瑞克的监狱里，莫蒂是流通的货币，是香烟，泡面，也是避孕套。”莫蒂嘲讽道。

“不——莫蒂。你你你不明白我在说什么。”瑞克说，“瑞城要变天了，那些、那些傻逼还在欢呼，欢呼，老天，我真不想承认他们都是我。”

“胆小鬼，所以你害怕了？”莫蒂抱起胳膊，挑起嘴角；“你害怕莫蒂当总统，会像以前瑞克对待莫蒂那样对待你们？要我说，那也是你们罪有应得。”

“放屁！”瑞克大叫，“你……你tm怎么还没穿衣服？”

莫蒂也怒气冲冲，“我屁股还在还在痛，你的玩意儿还一直流出来，你tm叫我怎么穿？”

“少来，莫蒂，你又不是没有含着精液去上过学！”瑞克把他的衣服扔在他脸上，“穿上！现在！”

莫蒂不情不愿地去床头柜里找到了半卷卫生纸，胡乱擦了擦身上乱七八糟的液体，瑞克在旁边等他，“你可真是个混账，瑞克。”他咕哝道。

“我在听呢，小婊子！”瑞克一下子把他推倒，他的笑容就像要干他一样，看的莫蒂情不自禁加重了呼吸，“你不满？好吧，外公来帮帮你。”

他夺过卫生纸，撕了一大段，把它卷成卫生棉条的模样，然后在莫蒂兴奋的目光中，卫生纸棉条被塞进了少年湿软的后穴里。

莫蒂抓紧瑞克的领口，憋了一口气。

“行了，”瑞克拍拍他的脸蛋，“快些穿衣服，小混蛋。”

莫蒂学着发情的小母猫那样叫了几声，而瑞克面无表情地注视他，搞的他也没了性致，他在床上磨了磨屁股，把“棉条”调整到了一个不那么难受的位置，穿起了衣服。

“现在去哪儿？”莫蒂问。

“暂时离不开瑞城，但是得尽快。”瑞克说，“回夜总会吧。”

二人离开酒吧，门口停着一辆极其炫酷的紫红色悬浮跑车，是属于瑞克的。

莫蒂悄悄左顾右盼了两秒，没有看到那个熟悉的影子，他才轻车熟路地坐进副驾驶，“哦，这个可真棒，”他舒服地陷进新科技制成的材料做的椅子里，瑞克发动了汽车，他们升上高空，“这才是生活啊，瑞克，这才是生活，你在哪儿藏了香槟，让我喝一杯。”

“不行，”瑞克的表情前所未有的严肃，“接下来，咱们可得保持清醒。”

车子很快到达目的地，迈阿密瑞克的跑车自然不用停在垃圾遍地的墙根底下，夜总会有他的VIP账号，给他预留了车位。

瑞克刚进入夜总会就神秘兮兮地消失了，不知道去做什么，迈阿密莫蒂不管这些，瑞克要带他离开这里，并且这个计划已经在实施，他要做的就是配合好他的瑞克，就像所有的故事那样，他们会一起披荆斩棘，最终得偿所愿，因为他们是瑞克与莫蒂，这就是瑞克与莫蒂的故事。

在那之前，他还有一件事一定得去做。

他一边悠闲地散步，一边跟其他人打着招呼，他身上一股子情爱的气味，很多双眼睛在打量他。

他念出一个编号，“这个莫蒂现在在这儿吗？”

另一个同行莫蒂吸了口烟，“他在屋子里头，你知道他不爱出来。”

“谢啦。”

他走进一间屋子，正是上一次警察瑞克被带入的那间屋子，里面还是老样子，穿着黄短袖的莫蒂坐在床上，把一根扎成一束的鞭子摇成了风扇。

“嗨！”迈阿密莫蒂打了声招呼，关上了门，同时，他插在口袋里的手按下了瑞克给他的遥控器，这个机器可以屏蔽半径至少10m的所有电子信号，并且把范围内所有的信号内容都换成行星演唱会现场直播。

莫蒂回了他一声，把鞭子丢到了一边，他们坐在一块儿，迈阿密莫蒂注意到他的手腕上有红色的痕迹。

“困难吗？”他指指对方的手腕子。

“嗯……这挺疼的，”莫蒂挡住它，“你说的方法我还没掌握好，我还是觉得很疼。”

迈阿密莫蒂凝视另一个自己的侧脸，这个普通的莫蒂，穿着黄T、长裤和白色的布鞋，还有那种呆板胆怯的学生气，这些已经离这里的莫蒂们远去了的东西他都还拥有，他是个娼妓，又不是娼妓，某一部分里他还是干净的，他只是被弄脏了外壳，说明他还有救。

“莫蒂，听着，”迈阿密莫蒂神色郑重的说，“我有一个秘密要告诉你。”

“啊？”莫蒂还没搞清楚状况。

迈阿密莫蒂握住他的手，“我或许要离开这儿了。”

“去哪儿？”莫蒂惊讶地说，“去做什么？你你你还会回来吗？”

“不知道，但我有可能不会再回来。”迈阿密莫蒂说，“具体是怎么样我现在也不清楚，我不知道，你懂的，瑞克的毛病，他什么也不告诉我，但是他说他会带我走，我得告诉你一声。”  
“不……不，别离开我，”莫蒂握紧了他的手，害怕地说,“别把我一个人丢在这儿，我会死在这里，也许……也许会死在床上，也许死在某个瑞克的私人牢房里，他们……他们会让我死的非常难堪，你不能离开我。”  
莫蒂第一次看见迈阿密莫蒂那张永远挂着轻浮的微笑的脸上出现了忧虑的神情，接着他听见他说，“是的，莫蒂，你说的没错，”迈阿密莫蒂深吸一口气，给他板上钉钉，“你会死在这儿。”  
“不……”  
“所以我才一定要来找你。”迈阿密莫蒂说，“看着我的眼睛，莫蒂，你得明白，接下来你会死在这儿，所以你不能留在这里，你要尽快想到脱身的办法，光离开夜总会是不够的，你得找到一个可以落脚的地方，不然，没有温暖的地方住，没有食物和水，你最后还是得回来，等你再次沦落至此，他们可不会再给你安排一个房间了，他们会把你扔到大通铺去，地上铺着破烂的棉絮，四周围用毛毡隔开，每个隔间只有一间厕所隔间那么大，没有灯，没有桌子，闷热的无法呼吸，你就在那堆棉絮上接客，一天要应付几十上百个客人——莫蒂！看着我的眼睛！”他恨恨地骂道，“你必须知道接下来你要面对的是什么！你这胆小鬼，你想做杰瑞那样的孬种吗？”

“不……”莫蒂感觉他好像该反驳，有人说了很多可怕的话吓唬他，还侮辱了他的父亲，可他又无法反驳出声，因为人家说的句句属实，“我不行……我……我做不到，我是说……你真的要走了吗？你能不能别走？或者、或者带我一起……”  
  
迈阿密莫蒂无力地叹了口气，“我没办法，莫蒂，就跟你一样，我也是个莫蒂，我做不到的事太多了。我……我希望你能自己做到，我不能一直在这里，但是，如果你还在这儿，我没办法放心地走掉，我……我得走，但是我的心里无法宁静，因为你，我很痛苦。”  
  
莫蒂的眼泪在眼眶里打转，“对不起，”他说，“真的……如果我能、我能更像你一点的话……”  
  
“你不必像我，这是好事，”迈阿密莫蒂笑了，笑得很难看，“你不会想变成我这样的。”  
  
莫蒂擦了擦眼泪，“我不能放你走，我我……你要去哪儿，我以后还能不能见到你，我没有瑞克，如果，如果你能知道你的目的地的坐标，我以后……也许我还可以去找你。”他把对方的手死死地攥住，好像他此时此刻就会突然变成一个泡泡啪的一声炸破，“那个瑞克……他是否可靠？他是真的要带你走吗？他会不会只是在玩弄你，等他用完了你，又把你扔回来？他、他可是一个瑞克。”  
  
他表现得比迈阿密莫蒂更加忧心忡忡，后者不得不安慰他道，“他很好，他是我的瑞克，好吗？我们不会有事的，他没有把我扔下，我只是喜欢呆在这儿，我在我本来的维度里就是跳艳舞的，这儿才是我的场子，如果我回到我的维度去，我还是会去跳我的舞，你不用担心我，也不用担心我们的冒险，我们是瑞克和莫蒂啊！”  
  
莫蒂睁大了眼睛，他好像头一天认识他似的，迈阿密莫蒂一直都很成熟，他并不是一个思想弱智的蠢货，他很世故，很狡猾，所以莫蒂才喜欢跟他在一起，这感觉就好像被一个聪明的成年人保护着，让人感觉非常安全，有了主心骨。迈阿密莫蒂一直都是这样的，他就是这样的人，他什么时候也会幻想了？  
  
“可是……”莫蒂讷讷的说，“瑞克和莫蒂……瑞克并不只要一个莫蒂啊。”  
  
迈阿密莫蒂的表情暗了暗，撑着笑容说，“我们不一样，我是他的莫蒂，我们来自同一个维度，他答应过我妈妈会把我完好无缺的带回去，瑞克啊，哈哈。”  
  
他没有说下去。  
  
瑞克啊。  
  
满口谎话，冷酷无情，暴虐成性，不择手段，狂妄自大……他是很清楚的，他应该很清楚的，他应该比他面前这个莫蒂更明白这些，他受到的折磨99%来自于瑞克，他的瑞克，或者别人的瑞克，瑞克总是不停的伤害他，或者在他的面前伤害另一个他，他在他面前犯下残酷的罪孽，然后叫他知道那受害者本不至于此，一切的罪过都源自于他，瑞克怎么能做到那样的事，为什么会有人可以轻描淡写地把自己的错误推卸到别人身上？这不是谁尿了床这种傻逼的错误，这是……这……  
  
他的思想不受控地延伸了，眼睛死死的盯着莫蒂，像要把他盯出一个洞。   
  
有一个瑞克，一个他快忘记了特征的瑞克。  
  
某一天，他来到夜总会，当时迈阿密莫蒂正好没事做，从别人手里将某位客人截了胡，那位客人就是他。  
  
他们一起喝酒，玩牌，嗑药，莫蒂在台上跳舞，他就在底下仰着头看他，他们的脸在灯光下是紫色的，蓝色的，他们好像一直在笑，一直笑，滚到床上去，脱衣服，做爱，笑声没有停止过。  
  
那个人后来又来了几次，都是找了他，他们重复着上述过程，每一天都以狂欢开始，以狂欢结束，他们的目的都是来找乐子，而他们都很高兴，他们各取所需，每个人的愿望都实现了，这很好，他们一直在笑……  
  
然后他来了。  
  
那个人带来了一个莫蒂……并且没有把他带走。  
  
他笑不出来了。   
  
这怎么能是他的错呢？这怎么能是他的错。  
  
那些强奸，暴力，胁迫……怎么能怪他呢？这明明不是他的问题啊。  
  
“呃……你还好吗？”  
  
迈阿密莫蒂蓦然被这声呼唤惊醒，他出了一身冷汗，心脏狂跳，“我没事……你……你得离开这儿。”他的心跳在耳朵里震动，他坚定的说，“你必须离开这儿，如果你不走，那我也不会走。”  
  
莫蒂有一点儿高兴起来了，“真的吗？”  
  
“对，所以时间很紧迫，我不知道瑞克的事情什么时候办好，我们得在他之前给你找到新家。”迈阿密莫蒂说，“上点儿心，你得自己去做这件事！”  
  
“可是、可是我毫无头绪。”莫蒂说，“而且我认为，你不应该跟瑞克走，至少，至少不应该什么也不知道就跟他走。”  
  
“我会好的！”迈阿密莫蒂发火了，“你先管好你自己！我……”他的心里一阵发虚，焦虑一下子全部冲上他的大脑，他处理不过来了，“我会带他来的。”他顺了顺气。  
  
“谁？”  
  
“上次来过的那个警察，你还记得他吗？”  
  
“哦……是的。”  
  
“我会带他来，剩下的你自己努力。”迈阿密莫蒂说。  
  
“等等，为什么是他？我……我上次叫他丢了面子……他怎么会再来找我呢？”莫蒂已经乱成了一团毛线球。  
  
“我觉得他不错，他没有自己的莫蒂，而且上一次他对你不是也挺好吗？他应该是个比较本分的对象，没有固定的性伴侣，要勾引他上床可能对你来说不太容易，那正是你要努力的地方，如果你能做到不上床就拿下他那更好。”迈阿密莫蒂说。  
  
莫蒂张着嘴，半天没有说上话。  
  
“今天是不行了，做的太明显会被盯上，”迈阿密莫蒂继续说下去，含糊地隐去了很多，他可不认为让这个小傻蛋知道太多是件好事，“明天，最迟后天，我会去的，不能叫别人知道这件事，莫蒂！千万、千万、千万不能让我们以外的任何人知道这件事！这是你我的秘密，如果被第三个人知道了，我可能会被追杀，而你，你不但会被追杀，就算那个条子原本愿意接纳你，他知道了这件事，也会觉得你是个坏小孩儿而不喜欢你，他不会再要你了。”  
  
“你真的不能陪着我吗？”莫蒂毫无底气地问道。  
  
迈阿密莫蒂紧锁眉头望着他，他能感受到莫蒂的手心里又湿又冷，他的呼吸跟着身体一起在发抖，他怎么会不知道呢，老天，莫蒂的恐惧和绝望写满了他的整张脸，他实在太害怕了，让他看着更不讨喜了，也让迈阿密莫蒂那颗原本无所畏惧的心也跟着动摇起来。  
  
“一切都会好的，莫蒂，”他柔声说道，不知道是在安慰对方还是安慰自己，“只要你能……”  
  
莫蒂失落地低下头，“也也许我可以跟你和你的瑞克一起……”  
  
“不行！”迈阿密莫蒂在他话还没说完的时候打断了他。  
  
“为什么？你你想跟他过二人世界，你觉得我不如他重要吗？”莫蒂难过地说，“我不知道怎么说，但是……只有你一直在我这边，只有你一个。”  
  
迈阿密莫蒂张了张嘴，没有发出任何声音来。  
  
他低下头。他也不知道怎么说，他要怎么告诉他，你会变成这样都是我害的，而且我的瑞克是王八蛋中的战斗机。就算你恨我，爱我，关心我，阻止我，我在你和瑞克之间依然会选择瑞克。  
  
没有哪一个莫蒂比他更爱他的瑞克了，在其他的莫蒂选择家庭而驱逐瑞克的时候，他为了瑞克背井离乡，纸醉金迷的大城市里，他举目无亲，颠沛流离，瑞克的话他几乎奉若圣旨，他做了所有他曾经想都不敢想的事情，那些事都好像在梦里发生的似的，他似乎很快乐，又似乎每时每刻都在痛哭，往事不堪回首，他却不知悔改，他可以什么都不要，只要瑞克，如今他又得到了什么？  
  
他想了半天，呲牙咧嘴地笑了，“因为我们都是变态，莫蒂。”  
  
莫蒂终于哭了出来，眼泪大颗大颗的滚落，砸在他们交叠的手上，惊人的滚烫。他垂下眼睛，不去看那张一模一样的面孔，这好像在照镜子，莫蒂痛苦的五官，悲伤的嚎啕，又可怜又卑微，丑陋得令人作呕。他不敢看他，也不去看他。他聪明的小脑瓜足够让他思考，他想起了自己，又不愿意承认那是自己，他刚逃避了现实，立刻又有另一个自己跳出来指着他的鼻子骂他懦弱，真不愧是杰瑞的儿子。  
  
他心里有两个小人儿在互相唾弃，两个都是他。  
  
等莫蒂的哭声稍微减弱了一点，那另一个他，用手轻轻地搂住了他的脖子，让他们的额头贴在一块儿。  
  
“一切都会好起来的，”他喃喃自语道，“一切都会好起来的。”  
  
莫蒂在他怀里哭了很久，直到他听见有人在门外喊他，他才依依不舍地离开。  
  
莫蒂很恐惧，这种恐惧就像他刚知道他被他的瑞克扔了的时候一样。即便那不是他的原装瑞克，那也是瑞城分配给他的瑞克，所以他也是属于莫蒂的瑞克之一。那时，他同时得到了一个好消息和一个坏消息。好消息是他的瑞克没有把他扔在充满了凶猛的食肉动物的原始森林里，让他被野兽开膛破肚，被毒物寄生；坏消息是他的瑞克把他扔在了夜总会，等于把他卖给了妓院。  
  
莫蒂不知道他被卖了个什么样的价钱，他度过了极度煎熬的一个月。关于这一个月里发生的事，他什么都不想说，也什么都不会说，他绝对不会告诉任何人，连他自己都不会再去回忆，如果他的运气够好，他或许可以在有生之年忘掉那一切；如果他的运气不够好，他也决定把它埋藏在心里，这除了苦没有别的味道的东西，这只会让人觉得难过的东西，只要有他一个人记住就行了。  
  
莫蒂就是从那个时候起开始讨厌瑞克。很神奇，即便他受到了如此巨大的伤害，他对瑞克也仅仅是“讨厌”而已。他是无限宇宙中最平凡的一个莫蒂，他跟他老爸一样懦弱，也跟绝大多数的莫蒂一样迟钝，他就是那种被抓走了也完全不会想办法反抗逃离的人，他是自卑的。在他的第一个、他的原装瑞克因为他的失误而死之后，他的自卑达到了顶峰，后来，他被带到瑞成，在莫蒂学校呆了一年，他们在他的心底装了一个开关，告诉他他要爱瑞克，要服从瑞克，要一直夸奖瑞克，万事以瑞克为中心，这样他才是一个真正的好莫蒂。  
  
大多数的莫蒂都希望做一个好孩子，现在他只需要把瑞克当做神，他就是个好孩子，于是他这样做了。瑞克在他的心中被神化了，他知道瑞克只是一个疯狂的糟老头子，“知道”和内心的映射是两码事，他虽然明白瑞克是个跟所有美好的词汇完全搭不上边儿的混蛋，他依然在心里敬畏他，瑞城的洗脑教育在他身上做得很成功，这多亏莫蒂是个好孩子。  
  
瑞克利用了莫蒂的善良和信任，利用了莫蒂的好，把他变成了他的附属品，他认为他可以对他做任何事，他把他的顺服归功于瑞城的教育，瑞克太自大了，如果他明白，瑞城在这个莫蒂身上的成功不是因为瑞克们做的有多完美，而是因为这个莫蒂真的很好，他是个善良又温柔的小孩儿，他绝对服从是因为是因为他不想再次伤害到别人，他永远无法正视他的第一个瑞克，也永远无法正视他的妈妈，所以他离开了家。可惜，他的这个瑞克没有想明白这一点，所以瑞克抛弃了他，也就永远失去了他，他以后遇到的莫蒂可能永远不会再有这么好的了。


End file.
